


We Never Meant To Start A War

by Pyrefangs



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrefangs/pseuds/Pyrefangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We never wanted to start a war with our actions, seeking neither glory nor self-gane. All we want is to find a freedom from the hatred that spreads through our country like a blackened mold. It continues to grow even now just beneath the surface of all they call perfect and beautiful.</p><p>Katheryn only ever wanted the freedom to love who she wished, but discrimination has never been easy to overcome.</p><p>She is now a woman out of time who must alone face the harsh reality of a future she never had a chance to shape, and search for a family lost long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Found out I posted the incorrect version of my Prologue so here is the updated version. I hope anyone who read it before will come back and read again! (I'll post a reminder note on next chapter...)

It was a balmy afternoon in late October with weather warm enough for open windows, singing insects and promises of afternoon picnics in the park. Though Halloween was fast approaching, and the spirits of the residents of the small island bound community outside of Concord were high, one house sat rather quiet and subdued this day.

Inside the small two bedroom home, sounds of furious typing could be heard even louder then the sounds of a program on the television. Katheryn, a woman of twenty eight, sat at the dining room table with office supplies near littered around her work area as she typed at her home console. Her dark red hair, normally pristine in it's high bun, was frayed and fuzzy that day. Next to her floated her personal Mr. Handy robot, assisting with her work.

Katheryn sits back from the computer console, frowning at the words on the screen. She pulls her hands from the keyboard and twists them together, groaning in soft pleasure at the resounding cracks from each over-worked joint. "No wonder the damn President has a speech writer..." She mutters softly as she clicks about on the page and makes corrections to what was typed up.

She had been in the flow of typing for a few hours now, trying to get ready for the rally that was happening only hours later down in Concord. Last minute, she was well aware, but she never had done well with planing ahead. "Cogsworth..." Her voice cuts the sudden silence left from the absence of her typing. "I want to incorporate the phrase, 'We never meant to start a war' into this paragraph. Can you proof what I have and offer appropriate suggestion?"

"Of course mum!" Cogsworth’s comical and almost iconic British butler sounding voice intones cheerfully at the request. One of his eye-stalks moves to scan the screen a moment, his various parts whirring around him. "I believe proper input would be the beginning of the paragraph as a starting sentence, however I would suggest lengthening the sentence to fit further with what comes after."

Katheryn’s typing starts up once more, this time accompanied by her voice reading along with her words. "How about this, 'We never meant to start a war with our actions, seeking neither glory nor self-gain.'"

"Exceptional addition to your speech, Mum!" Cogsworth gave a happy little twirl of one of his many arms.  
Katheryn nods, scrolling back to the top. "Read this back to me and note errors please..."

Cogsworth hovers next to Katheryns chair, a single beep before starting to read what she'd written.

_"I'd like to start by welcoming all of you tonight, and to thank you for joining us here in Concord. It is such a wondrous thing to see our cause growing with such strength. When I look around at all your faces tonight I see hope for the future. Hope for our children and hope for our lives._

_We never meant to start a war with our actions, seeking neither glory nor self-gain. All we want is to find a freedom from the hatred that spreads through our country like a blackened mold. It continues to grow even now just beneath the surface of everything deemed perfect and beautiful._

_The twenty first century started with peace, as you all well know, but it was built upon the smoldering remains of the wars of the past. History will never tell the whole truth however, of how this countries so called freedom is resting upon the shoulders of everybody who is different, all those who are oppressed. All of us!_

_And so we created this cause upon the dream to find peace and freedom for everybody who was like us. Those who love outside what is considered normal. Those who look upon themselves and see something different from what genetics granted them..."_

"Katheryn... what killed our signal?" Turning around on the nearby couch Nathan, who had been watching his afternoon program while working on his own upcoming speech, gestures to a blank black and white screen after interrupting Cogsworths reading.

Katheryn’s fingers pause again and she lets out a sigh. "Cogsworth, save and close please. Access code six-two-four-eight-twelve for my personal files." She pushes up as she talks, walking around the table after Cogsworth moves and trudges toward the couch. "Why can't you learn to fix this yourself Nathan? I was almost done with my speech..." Her voice took on an almost childish whine as she crosses the room. "My rally is way more important then Silver Shroud reruns..."

She frowns at the blank TV, then snags the remote from the couch. "What did you push?" Nathan was sitting ridged in his seat while he waited for something to happen. "It just cut off..." As soon as he opened his mouth, the screen kicks back on with what appears to be a live presidential telecast.

"We have reports coming in from all over the nation now. Major cities have been hit. New York has fallen. Chicago has gone dark. San Francisco followed shortly after. We have scrambled the troops to create a counter offensive..." The screen suddenly goes dark, cutting the transmission to a flickery gray screen with the words, 'Please Wait' printed there.  
Mere seconds later, the Vault-Tec sirens went off, blaring the alarms for all to hear. 

"Shit!" Nathan hisses loudly, then turns and bolts from the room.

Katheryn remains staring like a surprised guppy. "Nathan... is this real?" she finally turns, only to blink in surprise as he charges back down the hall dressed in his fatigues with the baby cradled in his arms. "What the hell?" Katheryn can only continue her train of confusion.

"We have to go!" Nathan yanks the front door open. "Now you idiot!" He grabs Katheryns hand and yanks her behind him.

Attempting to resist the stronger pull, Katheryn tries to stay where she stood. "Wait! What about Clara? She's not back yet! Where are we going?" She digs her heels in as she is all but dragged from the front door.

Nathan shakes his head as he walks, dragging Katheryn through the door with strength that years in the military had granted him. "Don't fight me on this Katheryn. There are shelters in Concord and she will be fine. We have to get up to the vault! There is no time. If they are dropping bombs then we have to get to safety!" He glances over his shoulder at her, a grim frown on his features. "You agreed to this. For Shaun remember? To preserve the experiments?"

She snaps her mouth closed at this, wanting to answer but somewhat too shocked and even more speechless at his demeanor. Once outside she noticed that the military had somehow swarmed their little island in the short time since the alarms had gone off. She trots after Nathan now, looking all around as they moved. "What is all this?" She finally manages to unstick her tongue and call over the noise and chaos. "Nathan! What the hell is going on?!" She twists free from his grasp and turns toward the main bridge out of the neighborhood. "You take the baby. I'm going for Clara!"

"The vault is this way, ma'am!" The sun almost seems to vanish from Katheryns view as a hulking suit of power armor steps into her way. It shuffles toward her, almost intending to herd her backward to the path up the hill.

She instantly starts to resist, attempting to duck around the armor, but as quick as she shifts, she finds the world turned on her head as she's scooped up and sack-potatoed on the large metal shoulder.

Katheryn starts to kick her feet, screaming obscenities as close to the armor's intake vents as she could get. "Stop you giant buffoon! I'm trying to find somebody! I have to get to her!"

"Is she on the list?" An unnamed male voice intones from beneath the armor's helmet.

Nathan nods once, saying in an official tone. "She is. List over-ride vector six section two."

Katheryn goes slack a moment and looks down at Nathan in surprise. "What the hell Nathan?" She tries to kick the armor again, crying out in pain at her own stupidity. As the grounds starts to move below her she finally goes slack, not waiting to be dropped and trampled.

As they ran, she could make out others from their community. They were cowering from the military who had started pushing them back and pointing guns at them.

"Leave them alone!" She flails again, trying to defend her friends. "Stop this! You can't do this to them!" But all her protests met deaf ears.

Finally they all stop moving and Katheryn cranes her neck to see what was going on. Nearby, Nathan was talking with a pair of soldiers and had exposed Shaun from the blanket so they could see him. Seconds later he trots up the hill and the soldier carrying Katheryn follows.

She started screaming then, slamming now bloody fists against the hard metal of the armor beneath her. Her words were near incoherent, but she had begun to curse Nathan for whatever he was doing to her.

The soldier drops her to the ground then, leaving her surrounded by others from the neighborhood. As soon as her feet touch the metal of the giant cog-shape beneath them, she crumples to the ground. Nathan moves to stand at her side, a hand on her shoulder. "We're safe now, Katheryn. Just calm down."

Katheryn uses Nathans legs to pull herself up and she takes a step toward the edge of the platform, trying to escape for the hill.

Nathans hand snaps out and grabs Katheryn's neck, holding her firmly. "Don't." His voice holds a warning tone she'd never heard before, causing her to instantly go slack. "Stop struggling. We are going to be okay."

"Fuck you we're okay!" She turns her head just enough to spit at him. "Where the fuck is Clara? What the hell is going on? What's vector six section two? What have you done?!"  
Her words were drowned out almost as soon as she had uttered them by a harsh metal on metal screeching from below. With a jerk, causing those on the platform to almost loose their collective balances,l the platform begins to descend.

Katheryn, silent now, turns her head as much as she can manage in Nathans powerful grip. Below she can see Concord spread out, watching as a mass of cars attempts to flee the city.

Suddenly overhead there is a streak of light followed by a blast of sound. The sky lights up white and in the distance smoke blooms in a distinct mushroom shape as a wave of red air blasts toward them. The vault platform continues to descend, clearing the surface just as the radiation blows ahead.

As soon as the blast hits, Katheryn passes out and crumples at Nathans feet, darkness filling her entire world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that I updated chapter one due to accidental posting the incorrect version.

The lights of the vault were harsh against Katheryns eyes as she blinks them slowly open. She lets out a groan, eyes closing again as her head drops forward from the sudden pounding headache she felt. She tries to move her hands, but can only weakly struggle against the bindings that held her.

"Wha...." Her voice comes out in a drugged sounding whisper as she opens her eyes again and peers out a small window at two scientists talking just outside of the cell she found herself strapped in. "What the fuck..." Her voice was full of sleep, due in part, she realized upon seeing an IV hooked into her arm, from some sedatives that no doubt still were pumped into her veins.

She attempts to focus on the scientists now as they spoke to each other, unable to make out all what they were saying. She realized she must be in the vault, but she had no idea what was going on.

The male scientist had a strange wrist brace on his arm and was poking buttons on it. He looks up and speaks to a nearby woman. "...medical items..."

The woman nods, turning her back on Katheryns pod to type something onto a close by console. "...continued sedation..."

Nathan walks into view then, cradling Shaun gently in his arms. "...he be safe?..."

The male scientist nods, reaching to smooth a finger against Shaun's light red hair. "...suit will regulate..."

The woman walks up then and hands Nathan an extra blanket to swaddle Shaun in. "...highest quality..." She turns and pushes a cart full of vials and small sample boxes away from Katheryns view.

Katheryn tries to move her hand again, "Nathan?" Her voice is but a whisper now. She blinks the sleep from her eyes, wondering how long she’d been unconscious.

Nathan looks up at that moment and smirks at Katheryn, then holds Shaun up so she could see him better. "... she is, see? Say Hi Mommy..."

Katheryn shakes her head, instant worry plaguing her at Shauns red, tear stained cheeks. "Give... give me my..." She trails off, coughing suddenly as cold air blasts into the pod.

"Resident securer." A harsh female computerized voice speaks then, the straps at Katheryns wrist snapping tight.

Blue liquid feeds through one of the tubes and though she struggled lightly to tug her arm free Katheryn can only watch as the drugs enter her body, making her feel light and sleepy.

The computer speaks again as Katheryn starts to drift off. "Occupant vitals: Elevated Heartrate. Condition: Normal."

A soft moan sounds, all the now drugged woman can manage as she looks through a slowly frosting view at her baby boy across the way.

"Hibernation innitalizing..." The air grows colder still, causing Katheryns heart to slow.

"S... save... me... Clara..." Katheryn whispers softly as the drugs overtake her and she passes flat out.

"Procedure Complete in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

~~

People who have spent time in comas have come back with stories of dreams they had, people they heard or even things they could see within their own minds while they were unconscious. But the truth of what really happens to a person who is in a coma or any sort of long period of unconsciousness is still an unknown in the world.

Katheryn didn’t dream while she was trapped and medicated into unconsciousness. She didn’t have any sort of fantasy life where her mind moved her to a safe place as a way to deal with the harshness of her current reality. She didn’t dream, she remembered.

__

_Cloudy days usually meant an influx of coffee drinkers at the small downtown boston cafe that Katheryn worked at. Today she was just off an all night hack fest however and wasn't feeling very cheerful, so when the bells of the cafe signal that a new customer had arrived, she gives an internal groan at having to use the Customer Service face._

_"Good Morning!" She manages to sound cheerful as she scoops up a menu and moves for the door. "Welcome to Daves!" Katheryn was almost to the door when she finally got a good look at her newest patron, cheeks flushing in surprise._

_A beautiful young woman with short curly hair had walked in, pulling a heavy coat free to reveal a lean frame in a cute early spring type outfit. She bashfully smiles to Katheryn, then gestures at a nearby small table. "Just me... Hi..."_

_Katheryn hands the menu over, then pulls a little notepad from her skirt pocket. "Well just let me know whenever you're ready to order hun..." She manages somehow not to blush again as those green eyes peek out from cute curles._

_"Can... I just get a coffee?" The woman pulls her bag free and takes a medical text book from it, laughing slightly. "Just to get me through studying?"_

_Grinning, Katheryn nods. "Coming right up!" She turns and briskly walks to the kitchen, muttering to herself as she went. "You are an idiot... stupid stupid... came here to hide all this shit... not parade it around for all to see. Idiot!" She grabs a fresh pot of coffee, then schools her face into a more neutral smile before turning and returning to the table. "Here you go..." She sets down a creamer dish and moves the sugar over. "My name is Katheryn. Just flag me down if you decide you're hungry!"_

_The woman looks up from her book and smiles, nodding. "Thank you."_

_Katheryn turns and walks back to the counter, wondering if maybe today wouldn't be quite as bad as she thought. She reminds herself not to stare though. Deep green eyes... a woman could fall in love..._

__

Katheryn relived every moment she had ever lived with Clara. From that first day in the diner all the way up to Clara leaving to shop in Concord that morning. Some memories were clearer than others of course, those were the ones that Katheryn treasured the most.

__

_It was raining, but in late April that wasn’t really anything new for the North East. Downtown Boston was a mess of people attempting to flee the weather, returning to their warm homes and businesses to spend the evening safe from the continued downpour._

_Katheryn however was stoically standing outside the medical research facility. She held a blue umbrella in her hand to ward off the rain while shielding a small paper bag with her chest to keep the food in it safe. Any minute now and Clara would be free from work and Katheryn could deliver her surprise._

_It had started out innocently enough with the two. Every day Clara came into the café, ordered a cup of coffee and studied for about an hour. Katheryn slowly gathered her courage over the weeks before finally making a move and surprising Clara with a free Danish. And then the ritual had begun, a daily Danish from one girl to the other._

_On days that Clara couldn’t get to the café, due to work or some other obligation, Katheryn would track her down and deliver the Danish in person. Katheryn was determined to her quiet form of flirting, even though her co-workers had started to suspect. Granted, it wouldn’t be the first time she’d been forced to seek new employment due to others finding out her orientation. And forging new documentation would be easy enough for an established hacker like herself. She would do anything for the beautiful woman that she was falling for._

_Clara appeared from the main entrance then, gasping and trying to huddle out of the rain. She spots Katheryn under the street lamp, laughing at her soaking wet friend. “What are you doing? You’re going to catch your death!”_

_Katheryn hurries over, shielding Clara from the wet. “Yeah… well it’ll be worth it.” She presents the bag, smiling shyly._

_After opening the little bag and looking inside, Clara shakes her head. “You could have skipped today you know…” She turns and looks at Katheryn, a fond smile on her face. “But… I’m happy to see you.” She inclines her head. “Come on… come to my place. I’ll get you dry.”_

_They share that little blue umbrella all the way to Claras flat, telling each other how their day had gone and looking for all the world nothing but a pair of friends enjoying a cold rainy day._

__

Katheryn couldn’t feel pain any longer and the more she drifted through her own memories the more she began to wonder if she had died and this was her hell. Would she be trapped, forever to remember what she had but never again to touch or feel or be?

__

_It was Katheryn’s birthday, her first spent in Boston, and she was celebrating alone on the roof of her townhouse. The sun had started to set over the bay, and she was enjoying it along with a six pack of ale and a fresh carton of her favorite brand of smoke. It wasn’t a perfect birthday, but she was only turning twenty two so it wasn’t like the day really mattered._

_“Hey there…” Claras head peeks over the ladder from the alley behind the townhouse. “I thought I’d find you up here…”_

_Katheryn sits up and blinks in surprise. “What are you doing here? I thought you had to work late today…”_

_Clara crosses the roof and pushes Katheryn over, sitting down on the chair next to her. “I decided to leave early.” She takes one of the bottles and opens it. “Why didn’t you tell me today was your birthday?”_

_“How did…” Katheryn starts, then gives a small laugh. “You asked my boss didn’t you?”_

_There is a pop hiss as Clara opens her bottle. “Got it in one, Kitty.” She takes a drink, then turns and looks at her friend. “I didn’t get you anything… but… Happy Birthday anyway.”_

_Katheryn smiles again, “Thanks… you being here is… perfect. Gift enough for me.”_

_They sit together and watch the sun set in silence. Once darkness had settled in all around them, Katheryn builds up her courage and turns to ask Clara the one question she’d wanted to for a long time._

_Before Katheryn could even open her mouth, soft lips had pressed against hers. She hesitated for only a second before closing her eyes and pushing into the kiss with all she had. This, she decided, was heaven._

__

“… Is the one. Here…”

Katheryns eyes snap open, causing her to let out a moan of pain and squint at the blinding light. She couldn’t see a thing but she heard a voice and she was sure she was awake and alive.

“Open it…”

The voice was gruff, bringing a frown to Katheryns lips as she starts to shift around in whatever chamber was containing her. She remembered the broadcast, alarms… the vault and Nathan. Her limbs are heavy and she finds she is still securely bound, though her wrist bindings had been loosened somewhat as she awoke.

The air grows warmer as her vision slowly clears and she is finally able to see the chamber across from hers as it opens and two strangly dressed figures rush to support Nathan before he falls forward. She opens her mouth to speak, but only a squeak comes out as her body begins to tremble with shock.

“… it over? … safe?” Nathan clings weakly to the side of his chamber, one arm still wrapped protectively around a very dangerously blue looking baby.

A man steps into Katheryns view, one hand holding a gun while the other reaches to help steady Nathan. “Almost. … going… fine.”

Katheryn struggles to make out what all was being said, the voices muffled through the steel of the pod she was trapped in. She shakes her head more though, trying to catch Nathans attention. She knew he had done something to put her here but surly he would make sure she was safe. He could get her out and get her to Clara, Katheryn still believed in the promises he had made to protect them all.

A female in a science contamination suit steps forward, reaching for Shaun with a blanket in her arms. “Come….” She tries to take the infant from Nathans arms. “… me … baby.”

Nathan reacts with all his military training, snapping his body away from the intruding hands and shielding Shaun. “No!” His voice grows louder, his words clearer as he speaks. “They told me I would stay with him!”

The bald man with the gun snaps a hand out and grabs Nathans wrist. “Let… boy…” He brings his gun up, pressing it to Nathans neck. “… have my… orders… soldier.”

Nathan freezes, letting the woman take Shaun and wrap him up before raising his hands up in a surrender. “Okay… okay. … gun down.” He calms his tone a bit, sounding placating. “… promised … … procedures.”

Katheryn looks from Nathan, to the man and finally the woman before she starts to scream. Her voice was weak and almost wet sounding, as though she had fluid clinging to her lungs. She wasn’t sure they could even hear her.

The bald man watches the woman carry the baby off before turning back to Shaun and gesturing at the pod. “… in.”

Shaking his head, Nathan backs away and tries to follow the woman. Katheryn screams again as the gun is fired, the noise blasting loudly in her ears.

“Get the kid out of here.” The mans voice is suddenly clear as a bell, shouting orders at the woman. “Re-rout all secondary life support to these two pods. Help me with him.” He and another stuff a bleeding Nathan back into the other pod and close him in.

“Oh God…” Katheryn watches the scene with wide eyes, only able to see Nathan sink from view across from her. “Oh god…” Her voice was weak and she could already feel her limbs start to get heavy again. “Shaun… please…”

The bald man steps close to her pod and leans in, leering at her. “We will keep this one on ice. As backup.” He smirks, then turns and walks off.

Katheryn gasps softly as the bindings at her wrists tighten again and she watches the IV in her arm fill with a bluish liquid.

“Resident Secure.” The computer intones. “Occupant vitals low. Stage one Hibernation sickness. Administering medication.”

Katheryn gives a weak whine, her body still shaking. She didn’t know if it was still shock or the cold air slowly filling the space around her. Part of her started to wonder again if she was alive. If this was a dream or if she truly had died and hell was about to be worse than forever reliving her memories.

“Hibernation initializing…” Katheryn looks out her little window, tears slowly falling down her face. “Clara… please…” She moans softly. “Save… save our son…” Her head falls forward as she is once more left unconscious, the computer counting down being the last thing she heard.

~~

When you are in love time can seem to stop so that each moment you live stretches as long as the universe itself. Or at least that’s what Katheryn always believed about each moment she got to spend with the love of her life.

__

_It was Christmas Eve, the whole of Boston covered in a thick dusting of snow. The houses and businesses all glowed with twinkling lights and the air was thick with the excitement of the holiday. Katheryn, of course, was just as excited though she for a different reason._

_Clara had been working all day in the little lab they’d set up for her, and Katheryn was merely excited for the chance to distract her beautiful girlfriend and try to distract her into some of their own yule tide fun._

_“Oh my god Kitty!” Clara reacts to Katheryns prank at once, jumping after her stolen test tube and scowling at the impish look on the taller womans face. “Give that back!”_

_Katheryn laughs, dancing just out of reach. “Nope! Experimentation over. Kisses time now!” She grins brightly, acting like she was twelve and not twenty four._

_Clara manages to snag Katheryns wrist and yanks her closer, giving a soft growl. She maneuvers them to the closest wall and traps Katheryn there, kissing her with a sudden and bruising force._

_Moaning, Katheryn gives into the kiss instantly. Her eyes close and she grips Claras arm with her free hand, thinking only a moment about how amusing it was that the smaller woman could be so dominating with her kisses._

_“Got it!” Clara cries happily as she breaks the kiss, test tube once more in her hand while Katheryn is left to lean against the wall._

_“Hey…” Katheryn gives her head a shake, cheeks red. “That’s cheating…” She trails after Clara, reaching and snagging a belt loop while the vial is safely stored away. “Come on… it’s past lunch and I’m bored…”_

_Clara snorts softly once her experiment was safely where it belonged. “Uh huh… and whos fault is that?”_

_Katheryn slips closer, arms winding around Clara’s waist. “Red Rocket’s central servers for having such poor security…” Her hands slowly trail up Clara’s stomach to her chest. “Mmm… come on lover… Nathan’s out for the afternoon…”_

_Sighing softly, Clara leans back against Katheryn and lets out a moaning purr. “Oh alright… you twisted my arm…” She gasps softly as Katheryns hand slips down the front of her pants, brushing past soft hair to slide smoothly against her sex._

_“Oh god you are so wet…” Katheryn whispers against Claras ear. “Fuck I want you…” She nips at her neck, then pulls suddenly away and turns to dart for the bedroom._

_Clara turns and follows, whining and trying to catch Katheryn. “You tease!” She grins as they reach the bedroom, quickly pouncing Katheryn against the bed and holding her down. She quickly yanks her shirt free. “I thought of a name for the project today by the way… can you encrypt it into our data for me?”_

_Katheryn rolls them, pushing Clara against the bed and starting to kiss a trail down her chest. Between kisses she asks, “Sure… what are you calling it?”_

_Clara drops her head back onto the pillows, arching her back and moaning as Katheryn catches a sensitive spot with her lips. “Shaun… I’m going to call him Shaun.”_

__

“Cryogenic Sequence Reinitialized.”

Katheryn is once more woken by a voice, this time the same computerized one who seemed to be programmed into whatever prison she was trapped in. She opens her eyes, regretting it instantly as she is again blinded by white.

Straining her head to the side, Katheryn tunes all her senses to trying to hear anything that was going on outside. But instead of voices or noises there is only the slowly blare of an alarm and a repeated message in that same cold, metallic female voice.

“Critical failure in Cryogenic Array. All vault residents must vacate immediately.”

Bile rose in her throat as her body starts to wake more from whatever medicated sleep it had been put under. Katheryns vision slowly starts to clear, just in time for her to watch her pod door open. She only has a second to see the area outside the pod she had been placed in before the straps at her wrist click free and her body drops forward onto the metal floor with a wet thump and a sickening thump.

Katheryn cries out in pain as her left arm breaks beneath her on impact, and she quickly manages to get her right arm beneath her to relieve the pressure to the now broken one. She pushes up slowly, then lurches forward with a sudden coughing heave as fluid expels itself violently from her mouth and splatters onto the floor.

All she could process was that somehow she had been alive, but now she was going to die. She would die alone and cold on the floor of the vault that she’d been forced into to save her life. Tears flow down her eyes as she continues to heave, her body expelling the remnants of what had been pumped into her through the IV.

Katheryns good arm finally wavers and gives out and she collapses to the side, passing out on the floor of the vault as the computer continued to sound an alarm to evacuate.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how this will go overy but I can't get the idea out of my head. I have several chapters lined out in my head however. And two more written and ready depending on how this is received... I'll also be editing in relationships, tags and other notes as they come up in the story.


End file.
